


欠债肉偿

by pkinpum



Category: ALL深深
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkinpum/pseuds/pkinpum





	欠债肉偿

欠债肉偿  
李振宁从黑暗中苏醒过来的时候发现自己被囚禁了，他迅速检查了自己的情况:他浑身赤裸，眼睛被人用黑色的丝绸蒙住了，嘴里绑上了口球说不出话，四肢被捆绑但是手腕和脚腕没有不适感，看来是绑架者特意拿柔软的丝绸包裹住了镣铐，身下的触感应该是床。李振宁强迫自己冷静下来，他回想起昏迷之前的情景——作为伯爵和他的东方情人生下来的私生子，他一路闯荡，终于在昨天打败了了自己的嫡亲哥哥，赢取了女王的认可，他成为了下一个查瑞恩特伯爵，当然，这一切的背后都要感谢那位的帮助。想到这里，他在心中默念起了那个人，或者说是恶魔的名讳，李振宁相信他听到以后一定回来帮助自己的。

恶魔的确来了，他笑着解开了李振宁眼前的丝绸，他唤他:“深深”——这是李振宁的母亲为他起的来自东方的乳名，虽然李振宁几次强调要叫他kiwi，但是都被恶魔拒绝了。恶魔只是固执的一次又一次叫着李振宁深深，语气缱绻旖旎。  
李振宁看到了恶魔，他穿着一身挺括的西装，还带上了金丝的单边眼镜，这位帮助了他良多的恶魔并没有走上前来解决他的窘迫，脸上反而露出了促狭又满足的笑意，他靠近李振宁的耳朵向这个敏感的小家伙吹气，看着它被自己挑逗成粉红色然后慢悠悠地说道:“深深，我想你已经知道了，没错，是我干的。你要知道，现在寻求恶魔需要的代价是很大的。”

不，这个家伙没有告诉过我。李振宁心里愤怒极了，他回想起自己第一次看到恶魔是他14岁在爱尔兰岛上一条叫做菲特河的不知名河岸上，当时他刚刚以私生子的身份被接回查瑞恩特，被家里的兄弟们设计被困到此处。饥饿和委屈让李振宁维持不住自己的刚刚学会的贵族风度，他跌跌撞撞，手臂和腿都被河岸边尖锐的石子割破了，血液流动到河边破损的封印处，意外唤醒了沉睡于此的恶魔。  
“漂亮的脸蛋不是用来流泪的”李振宁恍惚之中听到了母亲曾经叫过自己的家乡的语言，他惊讶的转过头，却发现一位穿着黑色执事服的绅士将右手搭至胸口朝他行礼:“命运让我们相逢，我叫周士原，是一位来自东方的恶魔”  
之后的故事简单又恶俗，周士原说要报答他，他成为了李振宁的老师，管家，医生——李振宁在他的帮助下得到了许多东西，同时也疯狂的汲取着他的知识和技能。只是在这七年的时间里，一次又一次过线的要求，毫无底线的宠溺纵容，清澈但暗藏勾引的视线，被挑逗起但对方装作不懂的表情——平静下暗藏汹涌，但最终李振宁终究要咽下这份被自己有意勾起但是在周士原刻意纵容下愈发膨胀的苦果。

周士原站在床边满意的欣赏着这份由自己亲自培育处的艺术品:流畅的躯体下喷薄着生命的活力，小麦色的肌肤在黑色的镣铐下色情又肃穆，优美的唇形被黑色的口球撑开，嘴边透明的涎液流过下巴，滴落到了锁骨上，最妙的地方莫过于眼睛——那一汪春水潺潺流动着诱人心神。恶魔满意的叹息一声走过去轻吻了李振宁的眼睛。  
“深深，这是我要教你的最后一课，学会克制自己的欲望，尤其是在爱说谎的恶魔面前。”周士原吻过李振宁的发丝，继续对他说到“恶魔的收费是很昂贵的，尤其是一个被挑起欲望却又被迫忍耐很久的恶魔。”  
“现在，我要来收费了。”  
周士原解开李振宁口中衔着的口球，用手指撑开他的贝齿然后在口腔中倾城略地，他把玩着李振宁殷红的舌尖，逼迫着这个可怜的小家伙仔细舔抿着自己的手指。“以后，你这张嘴的使用权将永远属于我，这是我教导了你许多知识的报仇。”周士原抽出了手指，然后仔细的将手指上的津液涂抹在李振宁的唇上，他细细描绘着李振宁的唇形，然后低头吻上了肖想已久的唇。周士原的舌头灵活的扫荡过口腔的各处然后缠上了李振宁的舌与之共舞，李振宁被亲到浑身发软，缺氧后求生的本能让他用力汲取着周士原口中的氧气，他主动加深了这个吻。  
一吻作罢，周士原的那只还带着白色手套的手开始向下移动，他划过李振宁的锁骨，将李振宁流经并被截留至此的涎液均匀的涂抹在身下人的胸膛。白色的手套比起李振宁常穿的丝绸布料的质感无疑粗糙很多，很快莹润的胸膛便被蹂躏成敏感的红色，还泛着亮晶晶的光泽。周士原用右手碾压着李振宁右胸上的红梅，看着它被揉弄成深红色，乳晕也敏感地增大了，他愉悦地笑了起来。  
“深深，你还记得吗？在我们刚刚达成合作关系的时候，你经常在晚上穿一身露出胸膛的睡袍找我问问题，那个时候你还没有张开，连这个小家伙——”周士原加重了揉捏着李振宁乳头的力气“都还没有长成现在这幅放荡的模样，那个时候我就知道了，你是一个有野心的家伙。后来果然——在我的一步一步纵容之下，你的欲望和野心越来越大。可惜后来你发觉已经把我钓到手之后我便没有每晚欣赏你的胸膛的福利了。”周士原语气有些遗憾。  
此时，李振宁的右乳已经被玩弄到红肿，如同一块干瘪的面团在烤炉中变得松软可口，现在周士原要来品尝自己制作的面包了，尖锐的虎牙恶意啃咬着柔软温热的胸膛，直到它流出了充作果酱的鲜血，周士原显然很喜欢“果酱”的味道，他仔细舔抿着，同时挑逗着李振宁的敏感点。被刻意冷落的左边一样渴求着粗暴的对待，李振宁抬起左边的胸膛试图引起周士原的注意，却只换来坏心眼的恶魔在左胸轻柔的划圈，细小的电流跳过左乳，却无异于隔靴止痒，李振宁觉得自己更痒了，他忍不住向恶魔求饶  
“放过我，我错了”  
“说说你错在哪里？”周士原饶有兴致的停下了动作，他的兴趣开始转向李振宁的下半身，修长的手指抓住了对方的脆弱，粗糙的布料进一步刺激了李振宁的下身，他本就勃起的阴茎涨大了几分。  
“唔...”李振宁刚要开口，却被恶魔用一发禁言术堵住了口舌，只能发出破碎的呻吟。这个家伙根本不想让我开口，李振宁更加了解了名为周士原的恶魔的恶劣本性。  
“答不出题的坏孩子”周士原解开了李振宁的手铐和脚铐，他将浑身赤裸的李振宁搂在怀里，衣冠楚楚，只有下身拉开的裤口中弹出的欲望显示了周士原的不平静。  
“要想知道答案的话，深深要付出代价哦”周士原抱着李振宁，舔弄着他小巧的耳垂，“现在，把腿并直”  
李振宁猜到了对方要做什么，但他一向是一个识时务的人，乖乖的夹紧了双腿。下一秒，巨大的欲望划过了穴口，插入了李振宁双腿的间隙之中。不得不说，英国贵族门从小重视马术的培养让李振宁的大腿紧实而富有弹性，同时，李振宁的大腿根部鼓鼓的肉是遗传了他那位被称为东方美人的母亲。周士原进入了这一处才发现自己渴求的宝贝比想象更加销魂，他没有大开大合地操弄起李振宁的腿，反而极为细致温柔，但是每一下都非常深入——周士原的阴茎顶弄着李振宁的大腿，每一下还会和李振宁勃起的欲望来一个亲密接触。  
“深深，你最大的错误就是不应该相信一个恶魔，尤其是将全部的欲望展露给他，还毫不自知的勾引他”  
“所以，你要付出代价”周士原每一次的抽插都在李振宁柔软的大腿根部留下了红痕“深深，你应该庆幸你不仅遗传了你父亲的精明和野心，还遗传了你母亲做婊子的绝妙天赋——所以，用你的身体偿还吧，你的身体和灵魂从此属于我。”  
强势的宣言伴随着李振宁的高潮一起吐露，高潮后失神的李振宁望着眼前的白光，恍惚之间看到了自己的灵魂成为了恶魔的专藏，就连肉体也被刻上了周士原的名字。  
然后，柔软的穴口被鼓胀着青筋的硕大一寸一寸进入，疼痛伴随着快感也一同侵入李振宁的身体。此时的恶魔一改刚刚温柔的作风开启了狂暴的征伐，穴肉讨好地包裹着入侵的欲望试图减缓攻势，然而并没有，周士原每一次的抽插都深入而迅猛，肉棒上缠绕的阴茎每一次都按压在李振宁的敏感点，很快他又勃起了。伴随着一次又一次的抽插，李振宁眼眶里盛满了泪水，快感在体内不断蒸腾，熏得他浑身泛粉，他的嘴还被禁言术禁锢着，只能发出破碎的呻吟；只是那只小舌被唾液浸润的更加艳红，他的胸前右乳被折磨得肿大了几分，乳头柔软却又放荡，还缀着几滴血珠；李振宁的穴口如同刚刚绽放便被揉烂的蔷薇，被粗大的欲望插入着，然后对方十分满意它的服务，将精液当做奖赏赐予了李振宁，还要求他不要漏出来，于是软烂的穴口只能尽力的收缩，然后颤颤巍巍地漏出几滴精液来，恶魔见到不满意地给予了他一个带着血腥味的吻，然后他射了。

。。。

在李振宁成为查瑞恩特伯爵的第一天，名为周士原的恶魔满意的收走了他的报酬。


End file.
